A not so normal day (or maybe it is???)
by Twissie
Summary: I found a challenge at some site... though it was funny and this is the result...


X-Men Contest for the month of June:  ****

I must warn you before you read this… This could be a very ridiculous story, but take a look at the challenge I got from some site and you'll understand why:   


Never-gonna-happen theme!   
  
1) There must be a romance between an unlikely pair of Marvel characters. (Ex: Xavier and Viper)   
2) An appearance must be made by Wolverine (main character, cameo, whatever).   
3) Somewhere in the story, there must be a duck. 

__

(I thought it sounded funny and gave it a shot… be gentle with me it's only my second fan-fic…(and my first about X-MEN))  


A NOT SO NORMAL DAY (OR MAYBE IT IS???)

__

  
The sound of the school bell is echoing down the empty corridors of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters early one Thursday morning. Why the corridors are empty? Well why should you care? I don't know so you don't get to know why either! Well anyway… It seems that everybody is outside, you may wonder why… keep reading maybe the answer will come up. Oh… Now I know why there weren't anybody inside… it's a fire drill! Seems that one of the students has yet again set off the fire alarm. But safety is always important, and with a school full of dangers I guess that you have to train safety first at every situation available! 

Storm is headed inside the school to shut that damn alarm off, because it's driving everybody (especially Wolverine) crazy. Now, Storm isn't usually the person that goes inside to shut the alarm off, so she does not know that the door leading in to the room with the control to the alarm is a little tricky sometimes. She opens the door and shuts it behind her. She turns the alarm off and soon realizes that the door is stuck! Oh no… what to do? It's completely locked and there is no key! That's not good, that's something even Storm can figure out by herself. 

Meanwhile the rest of the X-MEN take their students back into the school. 

During lunch some of the X-MEN starts to worry, where is Storm? Beast decides to look around for her, so does Cyclops and Jean. They look everywhere but can't seem to find her. Beast suddenly remembers that the last time somebody saw her was when she was supposed to turn the fire alarm off, which she did so Beast decides to go to the room where the alarm control thing is. Just as he gets to the room all the lights goes out. It's very dark and Beast stumbles and crash into the stuck (but Beast doesn't know that it's stuck) door. Storm is scared, it's now very cramped and dark inside the little control room thing.

"Who are you?" Storm manages to fumble out a few words, Beast doesn't seem to notice that he actually is crushing someone.

"Oh dear, am I hurting you Storm?" Storm put up the best duuh face she could, but realized that Beast couldn't see her. Beast tried to move a little bit away from crushing Storm, but as he did that Storm felt a weird movement from Beast's lower area…

"Uh… Do you have a knife in there or are you just happy to see me." Storms starts to giggle, because if there was one sentence she never thought that she would have to say it would have to be that one.

"No actually it's my flashlight… I brought it along in case… huh… Hmm… I don't remember but see it did actually come in handy! Thanks for reminding me!" Blushing like mad, Beast took out the flashlight. He was very glad that Storm couldn't see him… but then again, would it show that he was blushing under all that blue fur? I don't know… It was really dark… so I guess no one would know (Another mystery that's never going to be solved… oh the humanity). 

He turned the flashlight on.

"Do you think that you could… err… maybe open the door there Beast." Beast was pointing his flashlight at her, and suddenly she was blushing too… This was quite a situation, here they were cramped and almost sitting on eachother and the door was locked! What was they supposed to do. And now Storm sat there blushing… She couldn't say anything… she had a weird feeling in her stomach… it felt like a thousand butterflies was playing twister down in there. Oh my god… was she falling in love with Beast? This couldn't be true… This can't be happening… The lights came on! And suddenly a sharp sound echoed through the room, the door was pulled open with such power that it came off its hinges. Ah… Wolverine to the rescue. He helped a blushing and giggling Storm out first and then Beast, which for some reason unknown by Wolverine seemed very shy. Storm and Beast faced eacother and stood there… watching eachother for awhile and the turned around and ran down in opposite directions. So that left Wolverine there alone. He decided that he had better things to do so he walked away from the broken door, trying not to imagine things about what Storm and Beast might have done in there (Wolverine's mind… not mine :o) ) He went outside. Rogue and some other students were standing at the other side of the basketball court they seemed to be doing something… Wolverine walked over to them, they were leaning over a duck. It couldn't walk. It had some string tangled around its feet. The kids desperately tried to help it. Cyclops saw the group of kids and Wolverine leaning over something… _oh no! This can't be good, _he thought. Wolverine saw Cyclops coming fast towards them… He thought, why not have a little fun with Cyke… 

"DUCK!" Cyclops flung his hand up above his head and cast himself to the ground. He lay there for a while, and when he slowly looked up he could see all the students looking at him like he was some sort of weirdo from Jackass who just took a cup test. some of the students (and Wolverine) couldn't hide their laughs… and under all the commotion the duck got loose and flew off to another place… 

Cyclops stood up, brushed his clothes and quickly walked inside. Wolverine and the kids stayed there for a while and soon they all started playing basketball…

THE END :o) 

What did I tell you… a pretty weird story…


End file.
